Quincy (BTD Ultimate)
"Proud, strong and intelligent, Quincy uses his bow to perform feats of amazing skill." Quincy is one of the many Heroes in BTD Ultimate. He is unlocked after round 3 of the tutorial. He attacks by shooting arrows that bounce off 3 bloons each, and has three unlockable abilities: Rapid Shot, Storm of Arrows, '''and '''Arrow Dominator. Quincy makes a great starting hero for newcomers to BTD Ultimate Base Stats: Cost - Easy: $595 Cost - Medium: $700 Cost - Hard: $755 Cost - Impoppable: $840 Popping Power: 3 Damage: 1 Speed: Average Upgrades Quincy will start earning XP after placing him on the track. Quincy will level up after earning enough XP, and gets stronger will each level. You can also buy these upgrade instantly using Cash, but the cost increases with each level. The Max level is lvl 50. Levels * Level 1 - Quincy's arrows bounce up to 3 different targets. * Level 2 - Base attack bounces up to 4 targets. * Level 3 - Rapid Shot Ability: Triple attack speed for a short time. * Level 4 - Slightly longer range. * Level 5 - Allows Quincy to detect Camo Bloons. * Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire two arrows. * Level 7 - Quincy shoots an exploding arrow every 3rd shot. * Level 8 - Arrows deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. * Level 9 - Base attack bounces up to 6 targets. * Level 10 - Storm of Arrows Ability: Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. * Level 11 - Increased attack speed. * Level 12 - Each arrow gets more popping power. * Level 13 - Small range increase. * Level 14 - Arrows do quad damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. * Level 15 - Rapid shot becomes 4x attack speed, reduced cooldown. * Level 16 - More increased attack speed. * Level 17 - Arrows last 25% longer. * Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has reduced cooldown, 50% more arrows, and faster attack speed. * Level 19 - Each arrow gets even more popping power. * Level 20 - Storm of Arrows increased damage per arrows, and even more arrows. * Level 21 - Shoots an exploding arrow every other shot. * Level 22 - Arrows last another 25% longer. * Level 23 - Even more increased attack speed. * Level 24 - Allows Quincy to fire three arrows, and do 5x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. * Level 25 - Arrow Dominator Ability: Shoots 5 Large Golden Arrows at the strongest Bloons, and deal 600 damage. * Level 26 - Rapid Shot becomes 6x attack speed. * Level 27 - Base attack bounces up to 13 targets. * Level 28 - Storm of Arrows covers 1.5x as much area, and more increased damage. * Level 29 - Automatically doubles attack speed when a bloon leaks. * Level 30 - Arrow Dominator has reduced cooldown, and does 800 damage. * Level 31 - Each arrow gets yet even more popping power. * Level 32 - Large range increase. * Level 33 - Rapid Shot does double damage to MOAB-Class Bloons * Level 34 - Base attack bounces up to 18 targets. * Level 35 - Arrow Dominator shoots 8 Large Golden Arrows instead of 5, and deal 900 damage. * Level 36 - Storm of Arrows does hugely increased damage. * Level 37 - All ability cooldowns reduced by 8%. * Level 38 - Allows Quincy to fire four arrows. * Level 39 - Every shot is now explosive. * Level 40 - Storm of Arrows now covers the entire screen, and has reduced cooldown. * Level 41 - Rapid Shot becomes 8x attack speed, and lasts for longer. * Level 42 - Arrows do 6x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. * Level 43 - Arrow Dominator shoots 10 Large Golden Arrows, and does 1000 damage. * Level 44 - Storm of Arrows stun bloons on impact. * Level 45 - Base attack bounces up to 30 targets. * Level 46 - Allows Quincy to fire five arrows. * Level 47 - Super fast attack speed. * Level 48 - Arrows do 9x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons * Level 49 - Rapid Shot becomes 10x attack speed and lasts for even longer, Storm of Arrows fires even more arrows, and Arrow Dominator fires 12 Gold Arrows that deal 2000 damage. All ability cooldowns reduced. * Level 50 - Storm of Arrows Ability is replaced by Blot Out the Sun Ability: an ability that fills the screen with 2500 arrows that split into more arrows and all of them do massive damage, as well as being able to hurt any type of Bloon. Quincy's attacks inflict 10x damage and have 10x pierce. Rapid Shot's cooldown is greatly reduced and makes Quincy fire 30 arrows per second when using the ability. Abilities * Rapid Shot '- '''Triple Attack Speed for a short time. * '''Storm of Arrows -' Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. * Arrow Dominator - '''Shoots 5 Large Golden Arrows at the strongest Bloons, and deal 600 damage. Ultimate Ability * '''Blot Out the Sun - '''fills the screen with 2500 arrows that split into more arrows and all of them do massive damage, as well as being able to hurt any type of Bloon. Quincy's attacks inflict 10x damage and have 10x pierce. Replaces Storm of Arrows. '''Skins There are currently 2 skins available for Quincy. Each come with pros and cons, with the execption of the default skin. Quincy (Default) Proud, strong and intelligent, Quincy uses his bow to perform feats of amazing skill. Original Quincy is unlocked by Default Pros * None Cons * None Cyber Quincy When Quincy was injured by a nefarious DDT, many feared the worst. But Dr. Monkey knew that they had the technology, and that they could rebuild him. He is Quincy, evolved from Quincy! The Cyber Quincy Skin can be unlocked for 2500 Monkey Money. Pros * +35% Attack Speed * +15% Attack Damage Cons * Arrows cannot bounce off targets until reaching level 9 * Ability cooldowns are 5% longer In-Game Quotes Originial Quincy When you place him on the map: * "Just give me a target!" * "Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When selecting him: * "I am Quincy, son of Quincy." * "You want some?" * "What's up?" * "What next?" * "Yeah?" * "Yes?" * "Oh, quit it!"- when annoyed * "Oh, stop that!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: * "Haha!" * "Ha!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" * "I am the best!" - level 20 * "Nothing will be getting past my bow anytime soon..." - Level 50 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "Get Ready!" - Mini MOAB appearance * "Incoming!!" - MOAB appearance * "HTA incoming!" - HTA appearance * "BFB incoming!" - BFB appearance * "BRC incoming!" - BRC appearance * "ZOMG incoming!" - ZOMG appearance * "DDT incoming!" - DDT appearance * "LPZ incoming!" - LPZ appearance * "Hit it with everything you got!" - PHTA appearance * "Uhh, guys?.."- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: * "Headshot!" * "Is that all you got?" When using an Activated Ability: * "Come on!" - Rapid Shot * "You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows * "Try to get though this!" - Arrow Dominator * "There goes the sun..." - Blot Out the Sun When leaking a bloon: * "Seriously?" * "Oh, come on!" Cyber Quincy (Additional) When placed: * "Bow fully powered. Arrows primed!" * "Scanning for targets!" When you select him: * "I am Quincy, evolved from Quincy!" * "You want some?" * "What's up?" * "What next?" * "Yeah?" * "Yes?" * "Oh, quit it!"- when annoyed * "Oh, stop that!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: * "Haha!" * "Ha!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" * "Apex power achieved!" - level 20 * "Omega power achieved!" - Level 50 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "Incoming!!" - Mini MOAB/MOAB appearance * "HTA incoming!" - HTA appearance * "BFB incoming!" - BFB appearance * "BRC incoming!" - BRC appearance * "ZOMG incoming!" - ZOMG appearance * "DDT incoming!" - DDT appearance * "LPZ incoming!" - LPZ appearance * "PHTA incoming!" - PHTA appearance * "B.A.D incoming!"- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: * "Target eliminated!" When using an Ability: * "Rapid Shot!" - Rapid Shot * "Storm: Protocol Alpha!"- Storm of Arrows * "Bloon Takedown Protocal: Activate!" - Arrow Dominator * "Operation Arrow Blackout INITIATE!" - Blot Out the Sun When leaking a bloon: * "Seriously?" * "Oh, come on!" Trivia * The Level 50 Quincy is inspired by TOTMGsRock's Level 25 Quincy * At Level 50, Arrow Dominator's Arrows do 20,000 damage. (23,000 damage if the Cyber Quincy Skin is used) ** If all 12 Arrows hit the same bloon, it would deal 240,000 damage. (276,000 damage if the Cyber Quincy Skin is used) * When Alexander the Bowmaster is in play, Quincy's stats are permanently increased by 50%. ** This means Level 50 attacks will inflict 15x damage and have 15x pierce. Category:Heroes